


The Boy Kissed by the Sun

by AnOtakuB00kworm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AHEM sorry PRINCE Tobio, Alternate Universe, Because this is a Cinderella AU at the end of the day, Family, Hinata Natsu is a sneaky brat, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Motorcycles & Strawberry Milk, On Hiatus, Orphans, Shouyou needs a vacation, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Why Did I Write This?, beware the cringe, fluff?, volleyball is everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOtakuB00kworm/pseuds/AnOtakuB00kworm
Summary: Young orphan Hinata Shouyou is no stranger to hard work. Day in and out he ekes out a living by juggling work as a part-time maid and busser. His aunt is cold, demanding half his pay and the deed to his father's bakery in exchange for providing his little sister Natsu an elite education. Shouyou hangs on to a cheery disposition, but can't help dreading the grimness of his future. An offer to work in the castle's staff and Prince Tobio's upcoming birthday celebration just might be enough to change this.TEMPORARY HIATUS: until I finally get a break from college classes *sniff*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny popped out one day after seeing this tumblr user's awesome Haikyuu/Cinderella art! Her name is kos-tyan. Here's a link to the inspiration of this little story, please check it out!
> 
> https://kos-tyan.tumblr.com/post/186608615520/0k-guys-its-first-time-i-drew-smth-that-big-so

**Chapter One ** **: Shouyou the Maid**

Shouyou was in the middle of mopping the foyer when a cacophony of shrill voices announced the awakening of the household. 

"Hinata! My winter clothes haven't been ironed yet!"

"Hey carrot-top, my feet are cold, come find my slippers immediately!"

"Alright, I'm on the way!" What Shouyou _actually _wanted to say was far too R-rated to express (and would most likely result in a shoe in his face). Instead, he soothed himself by taking exactly twenty seconds to scream into the flesh of his elbow crease before putting on a far-too-tight smile on his face as he scurried to attend to his something-or-other-on-his-father's-side-of-the-family cousins. 

As he slid a pair of woolley socks onto the (_smelly oh come on, do you even bathe?_) pale feet of his cousin, Shouyou found comfort by remembering the reason he put up with all this crap.

_"Nii-chan, guess what? I got full marks on my mid-semester exams! Sensei said I have the best grades of my whole class.She asked me to join the school's math club and compete, can you believe it?!"_

_"That's so freaking awesome, Natsu! I'm really proud of you. I promise I'll buy you all the cookies you want over winter break."_

_"Nii-chan, I'm not five anymore!..But make them mint and we got a deal!"_

Shouyou smiled wistfully as he scrubbed the floors of the bathroom with a couple of torn rags (his aunt was a cheap employer). Natsu was growing up so fast, already eleven years old. Excelling too, according to the sensei's glowing notes on her report cards. Natsu had an amazing future to look forward to, and what was one more urinal to clean if he could ensure that his little sister had every chance she could possibly get?

Loud chimes rung through the house from the ancient grandfather clock in the main living room, indicating to Shouyou that he better get his ass in gear if he wanted to make the 8AM bus to the city.

"Be back by dinner!" his aunt Mako called from the dining room as Shouyou dashed through the backdoor. "Food needs to be on the table the minute we sit down."

"Yes, ma'am!" Shouyou circled around the mansion through the small gap between the fencing and the wall. Mako-san did not like Shouyou being seen going through the front of the house by the neighbors. As far as her circle of 'friends' knew, the orange-haired youth was simply the help.

Shouyou made sure to look both ways before hurrying across the gravel road, hopping onto the bus just as its engine spluttered to life. He gave the unimpressed collector an apologetic smile as he dropped his fare into her palm. Plopping onto an empty bench beside a snoozing elder, Shouyou was at last able to let his body relax and his manufactured smile fall. 

The twins had been in nasty moods today, barely allowing Shouyou enough time to complete his morning chores. It wasn't always a nightmare to play maid to their various whims, capricious as they were. His aunt was far more reasonable in that regard, only requiring that his tasks all be done to a perfect tee. And although he hated waking up at the unholy hour of six in the morning to start chores (hated it with a burning passion _gwah_!), it was a necessary evil in order to safely make it to work in time. 

When Mako-san had come to collect Shouyou and Natsu at the orphanage—five entire months after their mother's death— Shouyou had believed things were going to get better. He and Natsu could perhaps leave their loneliness behind and forge bonds with their new aunt and new cousins. After all, they were family...right?

How wrong he had been.

Instead, a proposal and an ultimatum was laid out. As fourteen year old Shouyou stood across from his aunt's imposing, mahogany desk—still dressed in the stained hand-me-downs he was given on admittance to the orphanage—he'd listened with a wilting spirit as Mako-san offered an education for Natsu at an elite boarding school for girls in exchange for the deed to his father's bakery once he was of age. Shouyou legally would not be in possession of the bakery for four more years, and in the meanwhile it was being managed by his father's trusted friend Ukai Keishin.

Mako-san had gone on to explain that they would provide room for Shouyou _if _he did all the household chores and worked other jobs to contribute to the household's income. _There will be no freeloaders under __**my **__roof, _his aunt had declared with a steely tone.

The bakery had meant everything to his parents; it was a dream they'd held since their high school days. In the past year it had quickly gained attention for its homey atmosphere and quality desserts, becoming one of Yukigaoka 'must-visit' spots on many tourist's maps. Sadly, his parents were not able to bask in the success for long. Death had claimed them both—first his father through illness, then his mother by a drunk driver in a carriage.

Shouyou's favorite memory of his mother had been in the shop, silky black hair up in a loose bun, rainbow frosting on her cheeks as she sang a silly tune to the bump in her belly. _What flavor do you think Natsu will like the most, Shouyou?_

_Mmm...mint_! _Gotta be mint, or she's not _**_my _**_sister._

_Haha, Shouyou, so mean!_

_Okay, Mako-san. _He'd accepted the deal in a watery tone, desperately trying to hold back his tears under that woman's hawkish eyes. _Okay._

For Natsu, anything. 

* * *

**Nerima District, Kaze City, ** **Kingdom of Anpan**

Shouyou made his way towards a row of wealthier neighborhoods in Nerima District. On Mondays his first job was at the dorm of the residents of Nekoma's high school volleyball team.

Volleyball was one of the newer sports of the era. It had become a huge hit with many of the kingdoms. Nekoma's team in particular was a rising star in Anpan Kingdom's volleyball scene. They were actually his newest clients, having been taken in by Coach Nekomata a few months ago after one of his late-night pub pilgrimages. 

At the time Shouyou was the busser on duty (his weekend night job). He'd intervened when he'd caught a couple of jerks trying to take advantage of the old man's age and steal his wallet. As the coach had been too inebriated to safely walk himself home, Shouyou had volunteered to accompany the man to the nearby Nekoma volleyball dorm.

On the walk over, the coach began a sudden rant on his school's rival volleyball team, going on about "so much potential" and "the prophesied battle at the garbage dump!" and "needs more members." Unbeknownst to the coach, Shouyou was a secret volleyball fan. Finding himself unable to hold back, Shouyou engaged in a passionate discussion on the upcoming tournaments. Under the twinkling night's protection, he even told the older man about the dream he used to have about becoming like the Little Giant, a member of Karasuno high's glory days known for his short height (chibis unite!) and prowess in the air.

Impressed by his knowledge and that perhaps-not-so-dead dream, Coach Nekomata invited Shouyou to observe his team's practice the next morning. One thing led to another, and that was how Shouyou found himself working for Nekoma's volleyball team. 

"Kenma-san, good morniiing!" Shouyou called out when he spotted a blondish head on the patio.

Kozume Kenma lifted his head from his book, a pale hand waving in greeting. Kenma was the setter for his team, a talented one who was often underestimated by his stature and lazy look. A mistake instantly regretted as he nonchalantly pulls off a dump shot over you, golden cat eyes glinting. "Morning, Shouyou," he replied softly. "I told you to drop the san, remember?" 

Shouyou scratched at his neck, nervously giggling. "Oh yeah, of course, Kenma-sa-AH I MEAN K-kenma...?"

The deadpan look spoke volumes. 

"Welp! I'm gonna go ahead and start! See you in a bit!" Kenma nodded, eyes dropping back down as he flipped a page. Shouyou made sure to change into house slippers before wandering over to the laundry room. The Nekoma dorm was a modest two stories, home to about twelve members and the coaches. 

Currently there was no one in sight, which led Shouyou to believe they were all either a) practicing outside or, judging by the distant shouts coming from the interior, b) crammed into the den room to watch the latest episode of Loblin (Shouyou somewhat regretted introducing Inuoka-kun to foreign dramas).

Shouyou hummed a happy little tune as he grabbed his orange apron and slid on some latex gloves. The Nekoma dorm was his favorite to clean. The high schoolers were friendly, and would even let him toss some balls if he finished early. It also didn't hurt that the pay was good.

Although most of it went into Mako-san's purse anyway...._sigh_.

"Yosh!" Shouyou tightened the white headband around his unruly hair. "Let's get this place spotless!" Armed with a broom in one hand and a bucket in the other, Shouyou set out.

Two hours later, Hinata was seen flying towards the doors, just barely managing to avoid bumping into Kenma. "Bye, Kenma! I'll bring some apple pie Wednesday!" Though his posture remained slouched and his eyes on his second book of the day, Kenma's ears visibly perked up. "Bye, Shouyou."

"_Sniff_. Look how _happy_ Hinata made Kenma! Waah!!"

"Yaku senpai..."

**=0=0=0=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the longer wait. Chapter isn't as long as I'd like, but I'll definitely keep working on getting these chaps out to y'all between my classes and work!
> 
> The setting for this story is a blend of modern and medieval. So we got carriages and kingdoms, but we also have motorcycles and volleyball. Not realistic I realize but meh let's roll with it.
> 
> Side note for chapter: *KAZE* is pronounced "kah-zeh"

* * *

****

** Chapter Two ** **: Tobio, Second Prince**

**The Castle, Kingdom of Anpan**

A stampede of footsteps thudded down the courtyard.

"Please come out!"

"Your mother will be furious!"

Kageyama Tobio was as still as a stone gargoyle inside the branches of the old oak tree. He remained hidden until he was sure all the guards had moved on inside the castle, the calls for him growing more and more faint. 

Today was the first day his schedule had allowed him sufficient time to sneak out of the castle without being caught by his omnipresent jailers _*cough*_guards_*cough*_. He'd discarded his royal clothing earlier in exchange for knee-high riding boots and worn trousers. His black tunic, while of fine material and accented by grey swirls, was inconspicuous enough to allow him to go about the kingdom without raising any eyebrows.

Tobio hopped down to the gravel below, sharp blue eyes darting across the courtyard. Assured that the coast was clear, he snuck into the stables, ignoring the sudden whining of the horses at his presence. He felt a small twinge in his chest at the reminder that, yep, animals _still_ did not favor him in the slightest. Luckily for the raven-haired prince, motorcycles were things that did not cringe away from him. His was hidden behind the mountain of hay in the far left corner, kept there by one of the stableboys in exchange for a daily supply of the lauded strawberry-flavored milk (smart brat).

Also kept secret was a passageway from the stables that ended just outside the castle walls. Its location was known in the high guard, but it perhaps had not occurred to anyone to search for the prince there because one) it was extremely small for a person to squeeze through, much less a horse and two) the tunnel led down into the sewer system before reaching the outside.

Something apparently Tobio was thought too _dignified _to crawl through.

One sewer trip later, Tobio emerged onto the grassy flower fields that circled the castle's high walls. At the sound of shouts from above, Tobio quickly straddled his bike and gunned the engine, a pleasant roar drowning out the cries of panic and anguish as he zoomed onto the long dirt road leading toward the kingdom's biggest city, Kaze.

Tobio grinned, aware his expression was twisted into something that had struck fear into the hearts of many men upon first glance. _Sorry, Takeda-sensei. But math can go kiss Oikawa-san's ass!_

* * *

**Shiratorizawa District, Kaze City, Kingdom of Anpan**

Once again, Tobio found himself crouched inside the branches of a tree, drawn to Shiratorizawa's elite academy—specifically, their volleyball team.

There was just something about volleyball that seized Tobio's heart and stole his breath away. His most vivid childhood memories were bittersweet: secret late night practices away from the eyes of the court, the thuds of a volleyball hitting the stone walls as Tobio spiked by himself. There were a few of watching his elder brother Ushijima Wakatoshi, then in junior high, defeating opposing teams in heart-pounding matches. _I want to be just like you, ani-ue!_

Of crying himself to sleep as yet again he was yanked away to his studies and forbid from attending any games or playing with the other children. _You are second in line to be king, and nowhere near as prepared for _**_any _**_type of position in the court as Wakatoshi-sama. And yet you want to go _**_play_**_?_ _Remember your __place!_

Of poorly hidden whispers floating through the halls.

_Did you know the second prince isn't actually the king's son? _

_No way! How could the queen--_

_"It's not what you think,"_ Tobio whispers from behind a curtain, volleyball cradled in small arms.

_The child is a__disappointment__. __It would have been one __thing_ _if he was of __**pure**__ noble blood, l__ike Wakatoshi-sama. He has no good qualities, and my gods have you seen his face when he __tries to __**smile**_**_? _**_Good heavens, what was the king __**thinking **__in claiming him?_

Tobio was abruptly yanked from his gloomy thoughts at the sudden appearance of a floating head an inch away from his face. "Whatcha doing there, big brother?"

"_Ahhh!!_" 

Two seconds later Tobio found himself staring up at the tree he'd fallen from, pain radiating from his back. A tiny girl wearing an elementary school uniform jumped drown from the tree branch where she'd snuck up on him. She cocked her head to the side, lips twitching in amusement. "You okay there?"

Tobio closed his eyes and groaned, dreading the ache he'd feel in the morning from this. Slowly sitting up he did a quick once-over of his body, upper and lower extremities thankfully unbroken. He pushed past the girl to retrieve his motorcycle from the bushes.

A sudden exclamation from behind preceded the flash of orange that zoomed in front of him (what the hell, was she a cheetah in human form?). "Wow is that a motorcycle!? I've never seen one of those in real life. It looks so cool, can I touch it?!" On and on she babbled as Tobio desperately tried to figure a way out of this situation. He was terrible with kids, and this one seemed to be stuck to his side like sticky natto.

He settled for a gruff "move," throwing one sore leg over his seat. Hopefully no one had heard his scream when he'd fallen, but he didn't ever count on his luck to be in his favor. His brother wasn't supposed to be at the academy today, but things could always change at the drop of a dime.

"Hey mister, why were you spying on those students? Oo"-the girl whipped her hand to cover her mouth-"could it be you were doing _pervy_ things?"

Somewhere in the world a volcano erupted and destroyed a town of tiny Tobios (or was that happening in his mind?). "What, no!!" Tobio spluttered, face draining of color as the little girl wiggled her eyebrows up and down in a horrifying display. "I was just watching the volleyball team, that's all! My brother goes to that school!" Brother who was currently outside of the kingdom but still.

The girl's eyes suddenly began to sparkle, dark brown zoning in on Tobio. "Big brother, do you like volleyball?!"

Tobio recoiled slightly at the tone in her voice. "Ye-yeah, I love volleyball, so what? You got a problem with it?"

She shook her head vigorously, orange curls bouncing. "Not at all! My nii-chan likes volleyball too, he's obsessed! He actually cleans the dorms for a couple of teams, but he never has much free time to go play or sneak around spying on teams like you. He'd love hearing that, bwahaha! How old are you by the way?"

Tobio's fingers loosened slightly on the handle bars. "Seventeen, why?" He jumped at the sudden tugging on his tunic's sleeve.

"So is nii-chan! Oh _pleeease_ come see him with me? I was looking for a gift to surprise him with anyway since our school started winter break early, you'd be perfect pretty plee—MMPH."

Tobio kept his hand firmly over the girl's mouth—she licked at his palm, gross!—as stress directed his brain into thinking this was the best way to hit the pause button on the situation. "S-slow down! I don't know who you are or where your brother is a-and you don't even know who _I_am. I'm a complete stranger to you! What if I was dangerous, huh?" He attempted to make himself look meaner, eyebrows scrunching up and shoulders stiffening. He even tried to grin a little, all too aware of the effect it had on people.

But to his _utter_ mortification, the girl began convulsing, boisterous laughs escaping from those tiny lungs as she doubled over. "Bwahahaha, big brother your face! Definitely show that to nii-chan. Ah, I haven't laughed like that in a while. You were all, bwaaah beware _stranger __danger_and your face was like _I'm __constipated__ ughhh."_

At this point Tobio would even take an hour long math class over this brat. Quickly wiping his slobbered hand on his trouser, he made to turn his bike around but was viciously tugged forward by his collar with two (surprisingly strong holy shit) hands.

"Wait, I'm sorry! Please big brother, I'm begging you." The girl's face suddenly became more serious, a pleading tone lending itself to her words. "I'll stop making fun of you if you want. Truth is, my nii-chan works everyday for hours and hours just to make sure I get to go to my academy. He tries to hide it, but I know he wishes he could have friends and go to school like other people his age." She raised her hands in supplication and bowed. Tobio felt a sense of foreboding rising in his chest (_Tobio don't..._). "I realize it's weird for you, I'm just a random girl annoying you. But being real here, you don't seem like you've got anything better to do anyway_, and _I'll buy you lunch! So, please be my nii-chan's friend just for today! I promise you'll like him."

Yep, sense of foreboding confirmed. The weird feeling in his chest grew and grew until it suddenly made Tobio declare, "make it lunch _and _breakfast. Also, what teams does your brother work for?"

She smirked, rubbing her hands together like a sleazy merchant trying to sell their wares. "He works for Nekoma and Fukurodani_ and _is friends with people on those teams. Why?" Tobio rolled his eyes, not falling for the innocent act. As if she couldn't guess. 

"Get him to take me to one of their practices and you got a deal." (_The fu--Tobio you sell-out!)_

He instantly regretted his decision when he was nearly strangled to death by a snake-like embrace around his stomach, but the little girl was persistent!

Aaand well, those schools _were _good teams. (Actually Fukurodani was a _really really _good school holy crap he was going to see his brother's _competition_—)

She was right though, he had nothing better to do anyway. What was one _nii-chan _compared to math or worse, _Oikawa-san _as a _tutor_?(His brother's self-declared rival _lived _to tease the daylights out of Tobio). Besides, if Tobio was being honest with himself, he readily agreed to this spontaneous request because it did a damn good job of satisfying the tiny part of him that ached to rebel at the countless judging eyes of the court. (Alright she really needed to let go now before Tobio died of asphyxiation).

After finally shaking her off, Tobio had one foot over his bike when a sudden thought occurred to him. "Wait, who the hell are you?" 

"Pfft!" The girl crossed her arms and threw her head back proudly. "Little late aren't you—"

"Oi..."

"—but I'm Natsu. Hinata Natsu to be exact. And you, Mr. Big Brother Who Likes to Peek In On Volleyball Boys?" 

Rolling his eyes at the jibe, Tobio decided it was in his best interest to go by his mother's maiden name (no one dared utter it in the castle though Tobio used it proudly).

"Kageyama. Now hurry up. I'm starving and you're annoying."

"Mean!"

**=0=0=0=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! See you next chapter.


End file.
